


The Little Things

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The longer Carlos lives in Night Vale, the more he realises that he's a little bit in love with the local radio host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Carlos slowly falling in love with how Cecil gets really excited about the smallest things

”- and he floats and we’ve named him Khoshekh. He’s so  _cute!_ We’ve been hoping for a station pet forever, but management just keeps saying no. I really hope we can keep him. It isn’t often that you get an opportunity like this float into your men’s bathroom.”

"If you say so, Cecil."

—

"We just got assigned a brand new intern! Just for my show! We don’t even have to share with the hour of complete silence that airs twice a week anymore!"

"How much interning is there to be done on a show with no content?"

"You’d be surprised, Carlos. You’d be surprised."

"Okay, Cecil."

—

"We’re totally going to win this year, I can feel it."

"A rift in space-time opened and 38 people are dead and you’re talking about football?"

"Pssh, we’ve had higher death counts for 7-year-olds’ ballet recitals. But the football game is really exciting!"

"Sure."

—

"HBO!  _Finally_ , I mean, everybody’s been waiting for it - just one more thing to make life there a little more comfortable. It’s great, isn’t it?”

"If it’s in constant use, why is it still called the abandoned mineshaft?"

"That’s not important right now, Carlos!  _HBO!”_

—

"Old Woman Josie gave me this great wheat-and-wheat-by-product-free cupcake recipe, I just can’t wait to try it out."

"Well, you’ll have to save one for me when you do."

"Of  _course_ _!”_

_—_

"You  _called_  me! And left messages! That’s great!”

"Cecil, we talk all the time."

"Yes, but it’s always science this, save-the-town that. But this time you called me in a time of crisis and that is fantastic!"

"You know what, Cecil? It might well be."

—

”- and it whispers such lovely compliments!”

"It’s also deadly."

"And sweet!"

_Like you_.

—

”- they’re sort of all over the place, but they’re  _so cute_  I don’t know what to do with myself!”

"You keep right on reporting. Maybe I’ll swing by the station later to take a look."

"Oh, would you? That would make my day!"

"Then I think I will."

—

"What is it? What danger are we in? What mystery needs to be explored?!"

"Nothing. After everything that happened, I just… wanted to see you."


End file.
